Tidak bisa
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Sejauh apa aku berada, hanya kau yang memenuhi relung hati-Matsuura Kaito /male!Kanan x Riko/Chapter/Warning di dalam/Penyuntingan summary dan fanfiksi bisa saja terjadi/Selamat menikmati
1. Pertama

**A/N : Halo! **Setelah sekian lama tidak tampil di FFN, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menulis fiksi ber-bab begini. Awalnya ragu, tapi biarlah www Sekalian menyembuhkan rindu pada kapal yang hampir tenggelam dalam hatiku, haha.

**Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

**Tidak bisa**

**.**

_Love Live! Sunshine! Fanfiction_

**male!Matsuura Kanan x Sakurauchi Riko**

**Disclaimer : **LLSS dan karakternya **bukan kepemilikan** Kuma Tulen

**Warning : Perubahan **_**gender **_**di beberapa karakter, OOT, typo (mungkin), alur yang tidak diharapkan, terlalu pendek per bab, dan hal lain yang menurut kalian kurang**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

Dingin. Langitnya gelap. Seperti kapas, salju turun, sedikit-sedikit dan perlahan, tak bisa disalahkan jalan-jalan akan licin atau tertutup karena tumpukan benda putih nan dingin tersebut.

Pukul sembilan malam, tepi jalan tampak kosong pengguna. Mana mau berjalan kaki dengan hawanya yang mampu mencekik tulang sampai bulu kuduk berdiri semua? Memilih tetap hangat dan di dalam kediaman memang aman, tak perlu keluar bila bukan untuk masalah penting.

Bahkan Sakurauchi Riko juga mau dimanja oleh selimut hangat dan kotatsu di ruang televisi sembari menyeruput cokelat panas. Malas rasanya menyentuh piano dingin, bosan menatap not-not balok saat tangan butuh kehangatan. Riko hanya ingin di dalam rumah saja, menekuk diri dalam balutan bedcover-nya. Biasanya Chika juga terlihat dari balik jendela kamar, kali ini tak ada siluetnya yang terlihat, Riko pastikan ia sudah terlelap nyenyak.  
Setiap insan mau kehangatan dalam cuaca seperti ini, dingin dimana-mana menciptakan sifat malas untuk berbuat sesuatu. Seharusnya begitu, malam ini Riko tak mau kemana-mana.

Nyatanya Riko menginjakkan kaki di pantai. Sendirian.

Riko gagal bermanja diri karena Matsuura Kaito.

Gadis surai scarlet itu terdiam sejenak saat Kaito mengirimnya pesan untuk menemuinya di malam begini yang dinginya tak tertahankan. Pantasnya Riko akan menolak dan menyarankan bertemu besok, namun Kaito mengatakan ini hal penting. Riko tertegun ragu, rasanya mau bilang 'tidak' sulit. Demi Kaito dia rela menantang dingin dengan berbalut pakaian hangat. Lantaran itu, penyelam surai biru gelap tersebut berjanji membawa sandwich dan teh hangat nanti untuknya. Kini Riko menengok kanan-kiri, mencari-cari dimana Kaito berada. Bukankah lebih baik Kaito sampai lebih dulu? Membuat seorang gadis menunggu sendirian malam-malam sangat berbahaya, tetapi Riko tak mau memusingkan itu.

"Riko-chan!"

Sontak menoleh ke kiri, Riko mendapati Kaito berlari membelah hawa. Setibanya ia mengamati Kaito dari atas hingga ke bawah, pakaian hangat dan satu syal meliliti leher. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, tapi senyumnya begitu lebar. Riko tak tahu ada hal penting apa sampai Kaito tampak bahagia seperti ini, terlebih hanya ia seorang yang diajak bertemu. Syal hijau-merah kotak-kotaknya agak berantakan, Kaito buru-buru merapatkannya. Tak ada peluh, tetap Kaito merasa lelah. Mustahil rasanya di suhu rendah begini bisa berkeringat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kaito begitu berhasil mengatur napas, Riko menggeleng. Sepasang netra amethysnya mengedar.

"Um.. duduk di sana bagaimana?" Kaito mengacung pada dekat dermaga, ada banyak kursi panjang di setiap beberapa meter.

Riko mengiyakan. Mereka sama-sama melangkah, Kaito membelakangi Riko. Pianis itu tersadar, Kaito membawa tas ransel yang isinya pasti sandwich dan teh-nya, Riko terkekeh kecil. Gadis itu juga baru menyadari, ternyata rambut Kaito panjangnya sudah melewati telinga. Kalau diingat, dari ia kali pertama bertemu sampai saat ini, Kaito hanya memotong rambutnya sekali dan itu pun tidak banyak. Kadang Riko harus melihat Kaito menguncir rambutnya, tampak lucu bila dilihat dari belakang. Kini hanya tergerai, membiarkan menggelitik jenjang lehernya.

Mereka terduduk diam, barang kali keduanya ada urusan masing-masing dengan angannya, ada perdebatan batin mungkin. Mulut mereka mengatup, tak ada yang memecah hening. Riko menelungkupkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya, Kaito melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Menunggu. Layaknya sedang menantikan kereta datang, duduk sembari meratapi apapun yang ada di stasiun. Hanya hamparan laut, bukit-bukit kecil menghiasi sudut-sudut panorama dan bukan situasi begini yang Riko harapkan. Ia melirik, "Kaito-kun."

Kaito menoleh, "A-ah, ya?"

"Hal penting apa yang mau dibicarakan?"

Iris Kaito agak meredup tanpa disadari, terlihat ragu untuk berujar, "Sebelum itu.. bagaimana kalau kita makan sandwich?"

Ranselnya ia pangku, merogoh makanan di dalamnya yang dibilang, dengan hati-hati. Empat potong sandwich, setermos sedang teh hangat, dan dua cangkir anti-pecah Kaito taruh di antara mereka. Mata Riko berbinar memandang betapa cantik sandiwich buatan Kaito, sedang kakak kelas di sebelahnya tergelak. "Kamu cinta sekali dengan sandwich ya?"

Riko mengulur tangan pada sepotong sandwich, menyantapnya pelan-pelan, "Sandwich itu enak, makanan murah dengan tampilan mewah. Pembuatannya juga sederhana."

Kaito mengangguk setuju, "Kamu habiskan saja itu semua."

"Ada empat, kita bagi dua. Kaito-kun dua, aku dua," ujarnya bersamaan dengan lahapan terakhir sandwich pertama Riko.

"Hahaha, iya. Terserah saja."

Kaito memilih menuangkan teh pada kedua cangkir, mengambil satu untuk dirinya dan menyuruput hati-hati. Padahal sudah ditemani teh hangat, tetap saja kepul asap dari mulut akibat dingin tak lekas pergi. Mereka berbincang setelahnya sambil mengemil kudapan, membicarakan berbagai hal. Riko memuji buatan sanwich Kaito sering dalam selipan pembicaraan.  
Sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi topik untuk diangkat dan Riko kembali mengingatkan Kaito akan 'hal pentingnya'.

"Kalau Riko-chan mau, ambil saja sandwichku yang satu lagi."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

Kaito mengacung jempol, jemari Riko meluncur pada potongan sandwich terakhir. Bahagia sekali wajah seorang Riko, mendapatkan sandwich enak buatan seorang penyelam handal di Uchiura. Lain kali akan Riko tanyakan resep sandwich enak ini.

"Aku suka Riko-chan lho."

"Eh?"

Kaito melirik, tersenyum lembut kemudian, "Aku suka Riko. Suka sekali."

Dingin. Udaranya kering sekali sejak tadi. Riko merasakannya, amat sangat dirasa. Syal pink muda-nya tidak terlalu memberi pengaruh nyatanya, dingin tetap memeluk lehernya. Riko makin mengenyam dingin ini, seakan waktu melambat dan terus melambat. Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba semuanya terasa amat lelet. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana Kaito mengatakan itu dengan entengnya.

"Kenapa?" Riko bersuara, memelan.

Kaito terkekeh, "Tidak tahu, kupikir cinta itu tanpa alasan kan?"

Sandwich terakhir diletakkan Riko, selera makannya lenyap sudah. Berganti mengepelakan tangan, dia menggigit bibirnya. Jadi ini hal pentingnya?  
Rasanya begitu mustahil, tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan?" suaranya agak parau, mendengarnya Kaito agak murung.

"Melihat permainan pianomu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau ingat? Di hari Selasa, dimana kamu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari lagu untuk Omoi yo hitotsu ni nare? Aku mau pulang, melewati ruang musik dan mendapatimu memainkan piano. Ada alasan saat itu kenapa aku tidak menghampirimu,"

Ah, mendadak Riko teringat sebuah keping memori kecil. Seingatnya di suatu Selasa sore, saat senja melatarbelakangi cakrawala dengan lembut. Saat itu Riko memang masih berkutat pada lagunya, mencorat-coret kertas demi mendapatkan not yang selaras. Sendirian, di ruangan musik yang cukup luas. Terduduk ia di bawah jendela, cukup sulit mendapatkan ide saat itu. Mana tahu di detik itu pula ada Kaito, katanya diam cukup lama di luar. Hanya memandang, tak mau masuk.

"Aku cukup terkesiap. Alunan lagumu menyentuh hatiku, padahal itu permainan singkat kurasa, untukmu mencari inspirasi lagu," lanjutnya. Riko bergeming.

Kaito tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu, jatuh cinta itu mudah. Sulitnya saat harus menahan diri, agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Terlena. Ada rasa takut sejatinya, pura-pura tegar dan tidak terjadi apa-apa—namun aku gagal."

Riko dibuat berpikir karena Kaito. Ia tak tahu mau membalas apalagi, di benaknya hanya ada kata-kata yang masih sulit dicerna olehnya. Pianis itu masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?  
Riko menggigit bibirnya kembali, suasana lagi-lagi seperti yang tidak diharapkan. Riko berhasil membuka mulut, tapi dipotong Kaito, "Aku—"

"Ryo no koto ga suki? ore wa shitteru yo."

Riko terperanjat, berangsur tersenyum masam, "Sasuga, Kaito-kun."

Ia tak mampu mengelak, tak mampu menyangkal. Sebuah fakta yang ia simpan rapat, dikunci di dalam ruang bernama hati. Bahkan Riko tak berniat untuk mengungkap, tak ada keberanian. Siapa kira pembuat koreo Aqours ini berujar dengan tersenyum, mengatakan hal tabu baginya. Mana ia kira Kaito akan sepeka itu. Tindakan? Riko tidak merasa menunjukan rasa sukanya lewat tindakan terhadap Ryo Watanabe. Uneg-uneg? Riko tidak mau nenceritakan ini kepada siapapun, bisa dibilang Kaito lah orang pertama yang mengetahui. Kaito mengatakan lagi, tatapan. Ia menyadari lewat tatapan Riko pada Ryo. Kalau diperbolehkan, Riko ingin tertawa dan menanyakan bagaimana ia pintar menafsirkan itu? Kurang ajar rasanya Riko tertawa saat ini, lagipula ia kehilangan seluruh moodnya.

Riko memeluk dirinya sendiri, barangkali bisa menemukan kehangatan di antara situasi menggantung mereka. Tak mau lagi memandang Kaito untuk saat ini.

"Sebenarnya begini, aku cuma mau mengatakannya sebelum kamu berangkat ke Tokyo minggu depan," Kaito memecah atmosfer lagi.

Lusa kemarin, Riko memang mengatakan akan menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun di Tokyo bersama keluarga besarnya. Lusa kemarin Aqours mengadakan pesta dadakan di kediaman Ohara Mari, pesta akhir yang tahun yang padahal hari dimana tahun berganti masih dua minggu lagi lantaran minggu depan sudah ada jadwal masing-masing dengan keluarga mereka. Pestanya meriah, tidak terlalu mahal—kecuali sup super expensive buatan Mari, mereka makannya saja sungkan. Setiap dari mereka datang membawa makanan, tak terkecuali. Faktanya ini kali kedua Riko memakan sandwich buatan Kaito, yang pertama ketika pesta itu. Lalu Riko mengambil asumsi, apakah Kaito sengaja membawa sandwich pada malam itu?  
Riko bergeming untuk sekian kali, melumat seluruh pikiran dan hal-hal tidak disangka ini.

Kaito tersadar akan Riko yang mulai kehilangan binar-binarnya, tampak ingin kabur darinya. Miris, naas. Apakah keputusannya salah untuk mengungkapkan rasa ini? Jujur, tak terbendung sudah apa yang sudah Kaito tampung secara tak sengaja, terus menerus membuat danau, sungai, laut, sampai samudera yang disebut cinta. Kaito tidak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya tersandung pada sosok adik kelasnya tersebut. Cinta tanpa alasan, ada kalanya Kaito mempercayai kata-kata berkesan romantis itu.

Kaito membenak tidak lebih memberatkan Riko, memilih untuk segera mengakhiri percakapan. "Pengakuanku jangan dipikirkan ya. Aku cuma mau memberitahu. Setelah ini..," Kaito menjeda, "aku bantu Riko-chan untuk lebih dekat dengan Ryo."

Satu lagi sakit menghantam Kaito—tidak, pemuda itu tak lemah, ia kuat. Maka Kaito tetap tersenyum lebar, tulus, pada Riko yang masih belum merespon selain diam menyimak dan barangkali shock, lalu bermain dengan angannya. Penyelam itu bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya, melirik jam tangan. "Wah! Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Kuantar pulang, Riko-chan."

Gadis itu terperanjat, menggeleng singkat. "Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat."

"He? Ayo sekalian." rujuk Kaito agak memaksa.

Riko menggeleng lagi, turut berdiri. "Rumahku benar-benar dekat," ia membalikan tubuh, seakan siap untuk melenggang pergi, "Terima kasih untuk pengakuan Kaito-kun dan dukungannya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat malam, Kaito-kun."

Benar-benar melenggang pergi, setengah berlari tanpa menoleh. Berbicara dengan Kaito pun tanpa menatap mata, netra dengan netra tidak ada. Lambat laun punggungnya menghilang dari sorot pandang Kaito, tak ada lagi surai scarlet dalam jangkauannya. Kaito ditinggal dalam keadaan masih tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu tak ada minat untuk pulang lebih awal, duduk kembali sembari berangan bersama laut dingin dan udara kering. Kaito tidak kecewa, tidak menyesal. Ini namanya konsekuensi, Kaito tidak tertegun atas perlakuan Riko tadi.

Begini saja cukup, Kaito tidak terlalu mengharapkan lebih dari Riko.

Kaito melirik kirinya, lanjut terkekeh kecil. "Harusnya kubiarkan dulu ia menghabiskan sandwichnya."

* * *

**.**

_**bersambung**_

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana pendapat kalian?** Silahkan beri saran, kritik, dan pesan yang membangun sehingga di bab berikutnya bisa diperbaiki. Mohon bantuannya, minna

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tunggu Kuma Tulen di bab serta fiksi-fiksi berikutnya


	2. Kedua

**A/N : Halo!** Hehehe sebelumnya minta maaf karena kualitas menulis yang kian hari makin menurun. Selain mood, aku juga jarang-jarang baca ff/tulisan dengan Bahasa Indonesia :( fandom-ku sepi semua **/sadreact**  
Sebenarnya chapter ini ditulis setahun yang lalu, jadi mohon dimaklumi

**Selamat menikmati****!**

* * *

**Warning tambahan : male!Yoshiko, male!You, dan male!Dia**

* * *

Di sinilah Kaito, terjebak di antara puluhan pemikiran. Dikekang dalam perang batin sendirian. Rasa bersalah, kekhawatiran, takut, tersakiti, diaduk dalam sebuah wadah berlabel lubuk hati. Entah ia sudah masa bodoh dengan keputusannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya, setidaknya memberikan kelegaan untuk bernapas. Sesak menyeruak rongga dada sebelumnya, merasa tertekan sehingga Kaito mengalihkan dengam aktivitas lain.

Riko membenci atau Riko tak membencinya, pikiran yang sempat beradu kemarin. Kaito bungkus bersama panorama alam, langit bertabur bintang, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana Riko akan bersikap setelah itu. Tiba-tiba hitungan pilihan terbentang dalam imaji. Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Atau sedih lantaran Riko akan membencinya?

Berputar-putar layaknya gasing dalam wajan, memusingkan dan berisik. Kaito mencoba lari dan nyatanya tak bisa.

Tahun sudah berganti tanpa Kaito sadari dan ia tidak menghubungi Riko, juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya bertukar ucapan selamat tahun baru, itu pun lewat grup mereka. Kaito menahan diri untuk tak lagi mengirim pesan pada pujaan hati. Gelisah, mengkaluti batin begitu lama. Kenapa ia merasa lemah begini? Hitungan alasan membentuk Kaito menjadi lemah, salah satunya adalah Riko.

Tidak ada kegiatan bersama grupnya di sela-sela waktu liburan kemarin. Riko dua hari yang lalu baru kembali dari Tokyo, membawa beberapa camilan dan oleh-oleh dari kota kelahirannya. Kaito? Tentu saja ia hadir, sedikit ke belakang agar tak terlalu terlihat. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa di antara mereka, berbagi tawa sedemikian rupa. Tiba dimana Kaito tidak sengaja bertatap dengan Riko, tiga detik dan itu cukup lama. Mana Kaito kira Riko melempar senyum manis seperti biasa, layaknya kejadian yang lalu bagai angin berlalu. Kikuk, Kaito membalas hal yang sama.

Beberapa hari kemudian sekolah kembali dimulai, tidak ada yang berubah. Guru yang sama, teman yang sama, suasana yang sama. Aqours juga sama saja, tak ada perubahan. Pertemuan sepulang sekolah masih menjadi rutinitas, berunding entah tentang apa saja. Mereka bersembilan akan berada di dalam satu ruangan, biasanya Daiki berdiri sembari memegang spidol dan menjelaskan latihan atau apalah. Mari di sebelahnya, mengikuti. Ruby berdiri di sisi lain, biasanya membantu kakaknya itu. Chika duduk menyimak, Ryo pun sama. Yoshi bermain-main dengan benda _datenshi_nya, Hanamaru turut menyimak pula—terkadang memukul pelan Yoshi agar diam dan memperhatikan Daiki. Riko duduk di sebelah Ryo.

Kaito berdiri menyenderi pintu sambil melipat tangan. Apakah biasa? Bukan, biasanya Kaito duduk bersebrangan dengan Riko. Jika tanya alasannya kenapa, sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab lagi.

Semuanya berjalan baik. Barangkali memang _hanya_ Kaito yang merasa memburuk.

Suatu sore Riko menghadap Kaito lagi sendirian setelah sekian lama. Kaito terkesiap didatangi begitu saja setelah pulang menyelam. Tak ada raut-raut sedih saat itu, layaknya Riko memang datang berkunjung seperti biasa. Kaito gugup, buru-buru menyuruh Riko untuk duduk di bawah payung selagi ia membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kaito datang membawa dua gelas es teh lemon, meletakkan di atas meja hati-hati. Mereka duduk bersebrangan seperti menjaga jarak.

Maaf. Satu kata yang memalingkan netra Kaito untuk terpaksa menatap netra emas Riko yang langsung menutup. Desir angin sebagai penengah untuk memberi Kaito waktu berpikir. Sejenak, begitu terburu-buru menebak. Kaito ingin membalas, didahului Riko yang menimpali. Maaf sudah mengabaikannya. Maaf sudah pergi begitu saja saat itu. Maaf.. menolak perasaan Kaito.

Pemuda itu tertegun. Sakingnya begitu ia hanya mampu mengangguk ragu, mengalihkannya dengan menguncir rambut asal. Angin dari laut mendadak memabukkannya, tidak mengenakan sekali. Riko memandangannya khawatir pasalnya wajah Kaito mendadak pucat, maka gadis itu berani menanyakan. Ia menggeleng tidak apa-apa, hanya pusing sedikit dustanya.

Riko izin pulang, menyuruh Kaito untuk istirahat cukup dan makan yang teratur juga minum obat. Karena merasa sakitnya mulai meradang, Kaito mengangguk seadanya. Riko sudah berlalu meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terduduk di bawah payung, bermain sedikit dengan pikirannya sebelun masuk ke rumahnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hubungan mereka membaik seperti ditetesi obat merah, sekejap sembuh begitu saja. Apa ini? Sihir? Kaito heran. Relasi mereka kembali seolah malam itu tak pernah ada. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kesempatan kedua, mungkin. Tidak seharusnya Kaito memutar balikan otak demi menemukan jawaban tepat untuk semua pertanyaan yang mengikutinya selama ini. Nikmati, jangan terlewat sebelum Riko jauh dari jangkauan. Dia sudah tak peduli sakit yang menghujam hati kemarin-marin, menganggapnya sengatan matahari sesaat.

Hanya berharap tidak lagi hampir putus, cukup menenggelamkan Kaito sekali. Setelah itu jangan, sesaknya tak tertahankan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pohon menjulang itu diterpa angin, mengobrak-abrik daun-daunnya sampai ada yang terjatuh dan kemudian merah muda dimana-mana, melayang-layang pada udara lalu memberi warna. Kaito terduduk di bawahnya sambil memegangi satu gulungan sertifikat dan sebuket bunga. Wajahnya menengadah, menikmati angin-angin nakal yang menerpanya lembut. Mana ia kira hari kelulusan akan setenang dan sedamai ini? Memangnya orang-orang tidak ada yang mau kemari untuk berfoto? Hei, ini 'kan pohon legenda di SMA Uranohoshi. Kaito juga tidak tahu mengapa hanya dua-tiga anak angkatannya yang lewat sini, apa masih betah di kelas mereka masing-masing setelah upacara barangkali. Sudah harusnya Kaito pulang ke rumahnya, ini sudah terlalu siang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Aqours? Yah, setelah haru-biru memenuhi upacara tadi, idol grup terkemuka itu bercengkrama dengan yang lain dahulu sebelum ke acara mereka.

Pesta kelulusan Aqours biasa saja, tampak sederhana di ruang klubnya. Pernak-pernik mememuhi papan tulis putih, ada tulisan-tulisan 'selamat kelulusan' dan sejenisnya. Kemudian di meja ada bingkisan untuk masing-masing anggota, terutama trio kelas tiga yang segera mengangkat kaki dari sekolah tersebut. Makanan dan minuman juga turut meramaikan meja. Kesembilan manusia itu tak kalah heboh meskipun aslinya mereka sedih harus menghadapi Aqours akan bubar. Air mata memang melingkupi, tetapi bahagia dan kesenangan mendominasi. Aqours tampak ikhlas dengan semua ini, tak ada rasa kecewa dan menyesal.

Kini Kaito butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, main-main dengan angan ditemani potret-potret indah alami. Baru menyadari, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mengenakan seragam secara lengkap dan formal begini. Ternyata enak juga, seharusnya ia juga melakukannya sebelum-sebelumnya. Kaito menghela napas, ternyata hal seperti itu bisa disesali juga. Ia tertawa pada angan konyolnya tersebut.

"Kaito."

Mengaburkan angannya tiba-tiba, Yoshi datang tanpa tahu tujuan apa ia bertemu dirinya.

"Kenapa, Yoshi?" Laki-laki itu menggeser tubuh untuk memberikan Yoshi tempat duduk, namun justru laki-laki tersebut menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Kaito mengangguk walau sebenarnya tidak paham betul mau dibawa kemana perbincangan ini.

"Kaito, katanya kau mau ke Australia ya?"

"Iya," balas laki-laki sambil menunduk.

"Hmm, begitu. Ayo kembali ke ruang klub."

Kaito tertawa, "Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk menjemputku?"

Yoshi mendebat, "Memangnya apa lagi? Kepergianmu ke Australia tidak memberi dampak berarti bagiku-sudah, kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mencarimu." Dia melenggang lebih dulu, tanpa peduli Kaito mengikuti atau tidak kelihatannya.

Sedang orang yang baru lulus itu menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Tidak memberi dampak berarti, katanya. Astaga, adik kelas _gila_nya itu benar-benar membuat ia mengusap dada lebih banyak. Kaito beranjak dari sana dengan tidak terburu-buru mengikuti Yoshi. Ia meninggalkan pohon sakura di belakang, ia akan meninggalkan ruang klub favoritnya, ia akan meninggalkan ruang kelas ramainya, dan ia akan meninggalkan segala kesukaan di sekolah yang mau ditutup ini. Entah rindu apa yang akan memenuhi ruang hatinya kala Kaito sudah berjarak dengan negerinya. Uranohoshi memberi Kaito banyak kenangan suka-duka, membentuknya menjadi ia sekarang.

"Kaito," panggil Yoshi begitu Kaito sudah di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Selamat atas kelulusannya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Sialan betul."

Benar-benar bisa rindu. Mana tahu bisa rela pergi dari Jepang kalau begini. Mungkin sebaliknya, Kaito membutuhkan kehidupan baru di benua sana. Mengusik suasana baru agar otaknya dapat berpikir jernih.

Matsuura Kaito ingin betul-betul mampu melepas Sakurauchi Riko seutuhnya. Tak lagi berjuang, kiranya sudah sampai di sini.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal, kau yang akan menjadi kenangan_

* * *

.

**_bersambung_**

_._

* * *

**A/N : **Malam ini update dua chapter sekaligus, hehe


	3. Ketiga

Kaito setuju saat teman sekantor bilang musim dingin di Jepang lebih menantang dibanding Australia. Terbiasa Kaito menghadapi angin kering kuat yang datang tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa sarung tangan pun ia berani berkelana di kota. Beberapa kolega memutuskan liburan sebentar setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di Jepang, kebetulan perusahaan akan membuka cabangnya di sana. Sebagai satu dari dua pekerja Jepang, Kaito diminta menemani orang-orang asing ini dan dengan senang hati diambilnya pekerjaan tersebut.

Kini mereka ada di Tokyo, malam Selasa, seperti biasa ramainya sesak. Temannya minta dibawa berkeliling, tempat mana yang enak dijadikan wisata malam. Sudah jujur pun bahwa Kaito bukan berasal dari Tokyo, mereka tetap kekeh menunjuk dia sebagai pemandu, setidaknya menjadi penerjemah tidak apa-apa. Baiklah adanya ia mengantar mereka jalan-jalan di udara yang dingin begini, biar. Kacamata dengan _frame _kotak _slim _digantungkannya Kaito pada saku kemeja, mau menjelajah pemandangan dengan mata telanjang sembari mencari-cari tempat rekomendasi hasil mencari di situs internet. Ia memutuskan membawa mereka ke restauran terlebih dahulu, yang mana Alfred merongrong belum makan, Sam antusias, dan Steve hanya mengekori secara ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lama sekali," menggerutu Alfred dibalik syal woolnya. Kaito tergelak.

"Sebentar lagi, tahan ya."

Mereka membelah kerumunan manusia yang hendak ke tujuan masing-masing, saling memadati sisi jalan, dua arah berlawanan. Pria rambut biru itu bersyukur tak sepadat di siang hari atau jam pulang kantor. Bila tiba adanya ia dipindahtugaskan di sini, mungkin setiap hari harus bertarung hiruk-pikuk kota dan Kaito sekali lagi harus beradaptasi. Adelaide tidak sepadat Tokyo, tidak seaktif itu. Mungkin lebih seperti Uchiura? Ah tidak, Uchiura terlalu sepi-mungkin bila Mari di situ, ia tak segan melempar botol beling ke kepalanya. Intinya Tokyo terlalu sibuk, Kaito tidak suka kota dengan bising dimana-mana. Ia akan lebih senang duduk di cafe sepi Adelaide malam dibanding bersulang di kedai minum Tokyo malam.

Pada akhirnya, Kaito menemukan tempat yang tertera. Tersenyum dia, tak lagi mendengar Alfred cengeng terhadap rasa laparnya. Begitu masuk, Kaito mengacung empat jari pada pelayan yang menyapa di dalam, kemudian mengantar ke meja dengan empat kursi, pas. Pria berdarah Jepang tersebut menyodorkan menu makanan, biar mereka yang sesukanya pilih secara ketiga koleganya familiar dengan makanan Jepang.

"Aku mau _katsu ramen _dan _yakiniku," _Alfred memesan tanpa memandang mata Kaito, selagi ia mengangguk-angguk paham. Kemudian yang lain bergiliran absen. Pelayan pembawa catatan datang, deretan makanan diucapkannya ulang sebelum diberikan pada koki yang akan memasakkannya untuk mereka. Kaito mengiyakan, pesanan sudah betul adanya. Kini tinggal menunggu tiba dan mereka bercerita membunuh waktu.

Manik ungunya bergerak cepat begitu menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing di luar, secara tempat duduk mereka di dekat jendela restauran-tempat asik untuk melihat dunia bebas Tokyo. Kaito tersendat napasnya tiga detik, tak luput ia memandangnya. Lekat-lekat, seakan kehilangannya adalah kesia-siaan. Namun rasa yang sudah ditanamkan sejak menginjakan kaki di Australia mengekang dia untuk tidak kembali ke sana, bukan waktunya terjebak di cinta monyet yang dulu. Namun tetap, rindu menyeruak, di relung hati.

Matsuura Kaito tidak menyangkan akan menemukan Sakurauchi Riko semudah itu, di antara puluhan manusia yang hendak menyebrang dan kemudian.. hilang.

Kaito menyandarkan kepala, seburam-buramnya mata, kalau sudah kenal sekali Kaito paham bagaimana wujudnya walau tak jelas sekali pun.

Steve menyiku Kaito, "_Whats wrong? You okay, bro?"_

Kaito menggeleng, "_I'm okay, just.. a little bit tired. Tokyo is busy town, so it will drained your energy much." _Tawa hambar di akhir.

"_Okay_, setelah makan kita kembali saja ke hotel ya?"

Sebagai balasan Kaito mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Alfred tampak tak setuju, "Kalau begitu, kita bertiga saja yang pergi, kau kembali ke hotel."

Pria berdarah Jepang tersebut langsung menegakkan tubuh, "_Is it alright? What if you guys lost?"_

Sam mengacung jempol, Alfred ikut, ditambah Steve, mendatangkan gelak singkat pada Kaito yang sedang gundah dalam jiwa. Tapi mereka pria dewasa, harusnya memang sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri walau di negara orang pun. Baiklah, mungkin mereka memang masih penasaran dengan Tokyo malam yang tak pernah kehabisan bahan hiburan. Kemudian, makanan datang dan mereka makan dalam diam karena perut yang dilahap dingin.

Selagi Kaito tak bisa menghilangkan sosok Riko dalam kepala, lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Matsuura Kaito hanya terlentang di tempat tidur, atap putih dan lampu lima _watt _tengah menjadi sasarannya untuk menatap. Segala yang masih melekat pada tubuh belm terlepas kecuali kacamata, tergeletak di atas meja. Benar-benar menyerap tenagamu seluruhnya, bahkan untuk melepas sepatu pun susah. Pikiran Kaito sudah terbang entah kemana, barangkali tertinggal di per empatan jalan tadi. Riko. Riko. Cuma Riko di sana, bersemayam dalam pikiran Kaito.

Seharusnya Kaito sudah melepas Riko seutuhnya, merelakan Riko untuk wanita itu memperjuangkan cintanya yang bukan untuk Kaito. Tapi, mengapa rasa rindu menyapanya kembali? Mengatakan 'hai' dan tidak lekas pergi? Kenapa senang sekali berlama-lama, padahal bikin sesak?

Cinta itu abadi, kekal. Mau sejauh apapun Kaito pergi, cinta mengekori seenak jidat, tidak peduli serapuh apa keadaan perasaan Kaito dan tak mau acuh memang. Berat, merepotkan pula. Ia pikir Australia mampu membuang rasa cuma-cuma tersebut, nyatanya Australia hanya menyimpan cinta sejenak di balik indah dan nyamannya negara itu. Adelaide tak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan Riko dari hati Kaito.

Getar ponsel mengalihkan atensinya. Ia membuka pesan yang baru tiba itu.

_ Dari : Kurosawa Daiki_

_ Untuk : Matsuura Kaito_

_ Pesan : Selamat malam, Kaito-kun. Kudengar kau sudah di Tokyo. Kapan ke Uchiura?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matsuura Kaito menuruni tangga stasiun sambil menenteng kopernya. Ia kembali disambut udara yang amat dingin, apalagi langsung dari laut. Rasanya ingin ia cepat-cepat masuk ke _kotatsu_, namun sepertinya mengharuskan ia menunggu beberapa menit. Daiki akan segera tiba untuk menjemput dia dengan mobil, sendirian. Mari sibuk di sekolah katanya-mungkin akan membawa anak kedua mereka, si mungil yang baru berumur satu tahun setengah. Laut yang terbentang itu menjadi objeknya untuk refleksi mata, langit abu-abu masih terus mendatangkan salju. Kaito mempererat syal, kacamata dilepasnya dan diletakkan di saku.

Ia tak mengira akan kembali ke Uchiura. Maksudnya, setelah lama di Adelaide dan mengharuskan kerja di Jepang. Tak ada alasan lagi untuknya kembali ke Adelaide selain tugas dan-mungkin, liburan. Kini hanya Tokyo dan Uchiura, tempat untuk bulak-balik menugas.

Selagi masih celingak-celinguk, sebuah mobil _minivan _hitam melambat di depannya, ada sungging di mulut Kaito setelahnya. Dari jok pengemudi, terbukalah kaca. Di situ tersenyum seorang sahabat karib, teman masa kecil, Kurosawa Daiki.

"Selamat siang, Kurosawa-_san_. Kukira kau akan sibuk sampai bisa menjemputku begini."

Daiki tertawa, "Aku mengambil waktu sedikit, penelitianku bisa ditinggal sebentar-ah masuklah cepat, pasti dingin sekali."

Kaito menaikan koper ke bagasi dan segera naik setelahnya ke kursi tengah karena si kecil, Matsu Kurosawa, menempati bangku sebelah pengemudi menemani si Ayah. _Minivan _tersebut sudah jalan tanpa Kaito sadari.

Jarak yang ditempuh dari stasiun ke tempat mukim keluarga Kurosawa tidaklah jauh, Daiki kekeh mau jemput karena cuaca dingin dan melarang Kaito menantang suhu -4 derajat Celsius demi kesehatannya. Daiki dengan sifat kebapakannya masih amat Kaito rasakan sampai detik ini, Mari amat beruntung mendapatkan suami seandal kepala keluarga Kurosawa itu.

"Padahal aku bisa memesan taksi, kau tahu itu," Kaito menyeletuk dari belakang.

Dengan melirik spion atas depan, Daiki merespon, "Tidak apa-apa. Taksi sedang sulit beropreasi di cuaca begini, apalagi bus."

Si kecil Matsu menggapai jok untuk melihat pamannya itu. Kaito kagum, Matsu di umur segitu sudah lumayan tinggi. Laki-laki berkepala biru tersebut menyengir, "Ada apa, Matsu? Baru melihat paman ya? Ayo sini, kenalan."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk antusias. Sambil dibantu oleh Kaito, Matsu sampai di pangkuan pria belum menikah tersebut. Karisma Kaito sebagai penyayang anak memang mampu menarik anak kecil padanya, kagum. Sosoknya bisa memberi kesan pertama yang baik untuk bocah seumur Matsu. Dari penampalan saja, bisa dilihat perangai Kaito memang cocok bersama anak-anak.

Daiki terkekeh melihat keserasian mereka dalam waktu singkat. Dengan si yang paling besar pun, Ana, Kaito menjadi paman yang paling favorit. Entah bagaimana ekspresi si anak umur lima tahun itu saat melihat Kaito nanti karena Daiki merahasiakannya dari dia, sengaja. Kejutan untuk si sulung.

"Kaito-_kun_, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Kaito tidak luruh pandang dari si bungsu, jemari besarnya dimainkan olehnya, "Simpan pertanyaanmu, bisa nanti. Aku sedang menghindari kata-kata 'bekerja'."

"Dasar kau."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Pa-paman Kai?!"

Kaito tersenyum sumringah, menyandar diri di ambang pintu model kuno tersebut. Rumah Kurosawa memang selalu dengan kekhasan tradisionalnya, ia tak akan menemukan model modern di rumah tersebut-kecuali peralatan di dalamnya. Ana, gadis yang sedang berlibur dan memanjakan diri bersama _kotatsu _juga televisi, beranjak. Gadis itu berlari dan loncat ke dalam pelukan si Paman.

"Paman Kai jahat, kok tidak bilang?!" protes lucu si Ana dalam pelukan Kaito. Sedang si Paman hanya tergelak.

"Salahkan Ayahmu yang sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Ayah!"

Kaito melepas pelukannya karena Ana sudah berlari ke Ayahnya, mengguncang-guncang pundak pria beranak dua tersebut secara anarki. Daiki sudah lebih dulu menyelosor ke _kotatsu_, Matsu juga di sana dan memainkan kulit jeruk. Daiki hanya diam, terkekeh, tampak mengisengi si anak.

"Mau main sama Paman Kai?" tanya Daiki. Ana tidak bisa menolak, ia mengangguk keras. Si sulung sangat rindu sekali kepada si Paman lantaran Pamannya itu akan mengajak ia memainkan sesuatu yang ekstrim setiap Kaito pulang ke Uchiura dan Ana sama seperti Ibunya, nekat. Daiki seorang Ayah pelarang, akan menolak untuk mengajak main semacam itu. Namun Kaito dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Ana untuk memanjat pohon, berenang di laut, berlari, dan menangkap serangga. Paman ideal, pantasnya Ana mengagumi si Paman.

"Tapi biarkan pamanmu beristirahat sejenak, ia baru saja kembali. Oke?"

Ana mengangguk paham, "Baiklah-ah, Paman, nanti kita main apa?"

Laki-laki dengan surai biru masuk ke dalam _kotatsu, _"Apa saja yang kau inginkan, Paman akan menemanimu."

Ana memberi cengir, melenggang pergi kemudian. Barangkali pergi ke kamarnya, entah apa yang dilakukan.

"Sebentar, Daiki, bukannya tadi bilang kau meninggalkan penelitian sesaat? Kenapa malah di sini?" Kaito mengunyah jeruk segar dari atas _kotatsu_. Manis, Kaito tidak pernah meragukan kesegaran jeruk di musim dingin.

"Sore nanti aku kembali, santai saja. Jadi, berkenan untuk menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun tanpa kabar di Adelaide?"

Tanpa kabar, iya. Kaito meninggalkan Jepang tanpa kabar, tanpa cakap, dan tanpa basa-basi komunikasi. Ia terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan studi hingga tidak berpikir untuk memberitahu kabar pada siapapun kecuali keluarga, itu pun secara diam-diam dan melalui surat. Kuno sekali. Pesan kemarin malam, Kaito menebak pasti Ayahnya yang memberitahu Daiki atau Mari yang memaksa diberi tahu. Secara ia sehat-sehat saja di Adelaide, ia nyaman untuk menetap di sana sehingga fisik dan batinnya merasa damai. Lagipula, Kaito memulihkan diri sekalian. Ia butuh pesona dan karisma yang baru, sosok terbarukan yang membuat ia tampak lebih dewasa.

"Kalau kau berambisius, setidaknya ingat aku atau Mari, dasar penjahat," lanjut Daiki.

"Kenapa penjahat?"

"Karena kau tidak memberitahu kami; sehabatmu kecilmu yang paling baik. Oke, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau _kabur _selama tujuh tahun ke Australia. Tapi setidaknya, beri tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja," celoteh si laki-laki berambut hitam.

Kaito tertawa kecil, masih mengupas jeruk. Kali ini jeruk yang kedua, "Itu sudah kulakukan, Daiki. Setahun dua kali, kupikir itu cukup-"

"Dua tahun tidak memberi kabar dan tidak pulang, ralat itu."

Kaito menahan tawa, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar ingin membereskan pendidikanku secepat mungkin."

Daiki menghela napas. Kaito memang tampak lebih baik, lebih dewasa, bijak, dan auranya semakin kuat. Namun Daiki menyayangkan kenapa sifat keras kepalanya ini makin menjadi. Tidak tahu pula darimana semangat belajarnya muncul ke permukaan. Kaito saat SMA adalah Kaito yang amat anti dengan belajar. Kaito yang sekarang.. waw, bahkan dia mengenakan kacamata akibat terlalu banyak membaca. Apalagi bacaan di Adelaide penuh bahasa Inggris. Ini terdengar tolol, tapi ia yakin Kaito dapat berbicara fasih bahasa Inggris dengan baik daripada Daiki. Enam tahun untuk dua gelar sekaligus, seakan Kaito benar-benar membuang otak lamanya ke laut dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih berkualitas.

Lelah, yang penting pria ini sudah kembali dan tidak akan pergi-pergi lagi ke Australia. "Omong-omong, kacamatamu _minus _berapa?"

"Hmm?" Kaito mendongak, "oh, _minus satu, _kiri-kanan."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu-ah Daiki terlalu banyak tanya."

Kulit jeruk sukses mengenai wajah capek Kaito, pelakunya seorang Ayah beranak dua dengan karir bagus sebagai seorang peneliti di kotanya. "Beruntung kau bertemu aku, bagaimana kalau Mari? Bisa habis kau dirujam puluhan tanya."

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau aku tidak banyak tanya. Kapan kita bisa reuni _Aqours_ lengkap?"

_Ah, pasti.._

Kaito menghentikan aktivitas makan jeruk, menatap Daiki. Ia sendiri juga bingung mau menjawab apa, ia belum siap dihancurkan oleh teman-teman masa per_idola_annya. Dia menggeleng kuat, kini percaya diri.

"Kapan saja. Aku juga harus minta maaf, dan-sudah kusiapkan oleh-oleh untuk per orangnya. Beda-beda. Aku siap, Daiki."

Daiki tersenyum kecil, "Semuanya?"

"Semuanya."

"Riko-_san_?"

Kaito menjeda, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku siap, tentu saja."

* * *

.

**_bersambung_**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : **Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya diri untuk publish AU! ini karena kualitasnya yang.. uh, bahkan aku sendiri gregetan. Tapi demi memenuhi hasrat OTP minor, gas aja deh ehehehe

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian?** Silahkan beri saran, kritik, dan pesan yang membangun sehingga di bab berikutnya bisa diperbaiki

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tunggu Kuma Tulen di bab-bab fiksi berikutnya


End file.
